The Lonely Bluebird
by SeleneD
Summary: AU-ish. Kol returns home after years away but Rebekah wants nothing to do with him. "You can believe all you want, but it won't change the way I feel". Rebekah/Kol - Rebekol.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Rebekol one-shot. Though I am considering into turning this into a full blown fic, I'm not sure, let me know if that would be something you would be interested.**

* * *

><p>~the lonely bluebird~<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Kol?" – Rebekah asked coming down the stairs and walking towards him.<p>

"I've missed you, is that so bad?" – He asked, with a smirk on his face,

"I don't believe you" – Rebekah said.

"You can believe all you want, but it won't change the way I feel" – Kol said and stopped right in front of her.

Rebekah looked at her brother with suspicion. She wanted to trust him, to believe the words he says to her but he had betrayed her too many times and Rebekah wasn't a fool no more. No matter how much she loved him, she will not take him back.

"I don't think so, leave Kol, now" – Rebekah said turning around and walking away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"Bekah wait, please" – Kol begged, "I can explain"

"Explain what? How you left me to fend for myself with Niklaus? How you left me to deal with father after he found out about us? Or how you betrayed me and left me the second we turned? Forever and always doesn't mean a thing to you. Neither does family by the looks of it" – Rebekah spat back at him; "Leave now and never come back. I don't want to see you in my house"

Rebekah pushed her brother away from her and as calmly as she could, went back to her room. She wanted to cry but she promised her a long time ago that she won't waste any more tears on Kol, he didn't deserve them.

She sat on her bed, facing the window and watched the stars across the night sky wondered why he had to come back now. She had finally built a life for herself, a name that that was feared all across the world. She was just as ruthless as Nik in the killing business. Of course she didn't have any hybrids like he did, but she made due with the werewolves, plus no one was stupid enough to attack an original.

A noise outside her window distracted her from her thoughts and looking out the window she saw Kol, standing downstairs.

"I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out" – Kol said, and with Rebekah's vampire hearing she heard everything perfectly.

She opened the large window to say something but he beat her to it jumped up and came in through the window.

"Did I not make myself clear? I don't want to see you" – Rebekah said.

"And I don't care what you want at the moment, so you will listen to me, Rebekah" – Kol said and held her by her shoulders, "I didn't leave you Rebekah; I didn't run from you, not willingly. I love you, then and now, I never stopped loving you. The reason father found out about us was because Niklaus told him, and then he told me that if I wouldn't leave you, he will kill both of us. I left to protect you, Rebekah, don't you see? Do you honestly think that after everything, I would just leave you and disappear? Did you not know how much you mean to me? I was ready to die by Niklaus's hand, if that would mean that you lived, Rebekah"

Rebekah was shocked to say the least. She spun out of Kol's grasp and stepped back from him.

"No, you lie. Niklaus told me that you left because you didn't love me, and father found out because you told him. No, Niklaus wouldn't do that, he loves me; he took care of me all these years while you were running round the world looking for the next cheap thrill, wasting family money and darkening our name even more." –Rebekah said, angry, "How dare you come here after all these years and say those things? How dare you pretend to love me? I was nothing to you, just some fun before you would go and find yourself a wife and leave me behind. "

"Rebekah you must believe me, I swear I never did those things you accuse me off. I promise you on everything that is important to me, I am telling the truth. I love you Rebekah, I love you" – Kol kept saying to a crying Rebekah.

"No, I don't believe you" – Rebekah said through her tears. She looked at his face and saw that Kol was telling the truth. All the lies and secrets and deceit was only there because of Niklaus, "I believe you"

Kol wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her like he had never before. Rebekah returned the hug with same power and possession. Now that the truth was out they could be happy once more, but Rebekah didn't dare dream. She knew that she was a different person now. Long gone is the innocent girl who was free and naive about the world, about love, about heartbreak. No more is the girl who would run around in the woods, playing with her brothers, laughing at everything because everything was fascinating. No, now the young girl was replaced by a woman, a woman who doesn't let anyone stand in her way. Who doesn't take prisoners and shows no mercy. She was now truly, her brother's girl. After all, everything she knows, she learned from Niklaus.

"Kol, no, it's too late" – Rebekah said pushing her brother away, "I refuse to feel something when I know it won't last. I don't want to give up everything I have just to fulfil some dream that long has died, together with the girl you knew"

"Rebekah, please, we can do this. We have no one standing in our way, we can have the world, just like we dreamed" – Kol begged her.

"No" – She shook her head, "I already have it all, and I don't need anything else. I don't need you anymore"

"Rebekah don't say that, please don't" – Kol begged her, while still trying to hold on to her. He could see that the woman he fell in love with was gone, and in her place was someone he didn't recognise, but he refused to give up on her. His little bluebird has to be somewhere in there.

"No, I don't, Kol" – Rebekah said while walking away from him backwards, "I don't need you anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, what did you think? Please leave a review and follow me on tumblr -<em> call-me-katherine<em> - come talk to me about this ship. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've had some good reviews on this on tumblr, so I thought I'll write another part to this. There might be a third and final part, but I'm not sure.**

* * *

><p>~the lonely bluebird 2~<p>

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Rebekah walked away from Kol and she tried her hardest to forget about him and move on with her life. Whenever she would think about him, she would go on a killing spree, and she thought of him often. So often in fact that even Klaus noticed.<p>

"Rebekah love is something on your mind? You've acting moody all month" – Klaus asked her when she returned home after another kill.

"Like you care." – She replied and walked past him to the kitchen.

It wasn't easy acting so civil around him but she knew that if Klaus finds out that Kol has returned and had come to see her, then he will hunt him down and probably kill him. No matter how much she pretended not to care, she didn't want Kol to die. Not because of her.

"Rebekah, I'm asking nicely here" – Klaus said from behind her and Rebekah wanted to stab him with all the knives in the kitchen but that would raise suspicion, so instead she put on a smile, turned around and in her sweetest voice answered, "Nothing Niklaus, just a bad day"

"Alright, make sure it doesn't happen again" – Klaus said, "I'm going out, don't wait up"

"Have fun" – She said. _Hope someone kills you so that I don't have to._

Rebekah cleaned up after herself and went to her room, she desperately needed a shower. She began taking her clothes off on the way there but had to stop when she saw Kol in her room.

"Are you crazy? What if Niklaus finds you here?" – She asked, shutting the door and listening if her brother was anywhere near the house.

"So you do care what happens to me" – Kol said, "I knew it"

"I don't care about you, I'm worried he'll kill me too" – Rebekah lied.

"Oh don't be like this Bekah" – Kol said and walked towards her but she just pushed him away.

"Don't call me that, it's bad enough Niklaus calls me Bekah, I don't need you to do that" – Rebekah said, "What are you doing here, and what gives you the right to come into my room uninvited?"

Kol sighed, "You've been avoiding me for month, I though it's time I came to see you"

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been busy" – Rebekah said.

"Yeah, I've noticed. You leave a lot of bodies in your wake" –Kol said

"What's it to you what I do? Have you been following me?" – Rebekah asked. How dare he tell her that what she is doing, what she is feeling isn't how it is supposed to be?

"No, I just... Rebekah please, stop all of this, I came back for you because I couldn't stand another minute away from you" – Kol said, grabbing her hands and holding them in his, "Tell me I didn't love you all these years in vain, tell me that you still feel something for me"

Rebekah looked at Kol and contemplated telling him the truth for one second, but the chance of getting hurt scared her too much, so she did what she knew best.

"No, it wasn't in vain, but it is now. You should have stayed away; you shouldn't have come back, because there is nothing here for you anymore. I can't go back to you and be on the run from Niklaus for all eternity. I won't waste my life" – Rebekah pleaded with Kol to understand that what he was asking is too much.

"What if we wouldn't have to run? What if we could stay here and live just like you want?" –Kol questioned, "Will you stay with me then? If Niklaus isn't a threat, will you say be my bluebird again?"

"Niklaus will always be a threat, so there is no point in dreaming" – Rebekah answered flatly.

"What if I can promise you that he won't be in our lives for much longer?" – Kol asked.

Rebekah looked at him alarmed, "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything, but I wasn't the only one Niklaus wronged, and over the years he has made many enemies" – Kol said, "It wouldn't surprise me if someone would find out that he's hiding in Mystic Falls"

"Kol, please tell me our brother isn't dying somewhere right now" – Rebekah ordered.

"I'm not sure, he could be" – Kol said, "But don't you see; now we can be free. We don't have to be afraid anymore"

"Are you out of your mind? He cannot be killed! You will only anger him and then he will destroy everyone" – Rebekah said, scared.

"Don't worry sister, I will protect you" – Kol said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh please, like you protected me all these years?" – Rebekah asked pulling away from Kol, "I've done a good job on my own, thank you and all without raising a suspicion from our brother"

"Rebekah you know as well as I do, that it can't go on like this, we need to get rid of him, it's the only way" – Kol said.

"No, I will not go up against him, it's too dangerous and I've lost too much already, I am not risking my life, or yours for that matter" – Rebekah said and walked out of her room to the main hall, with Kol not far behind her.

"So you finally admit that you care?" – Kol asked.

Rebekah stopped walking and turned to her brother. If it will keep him from dying then she will admit all her feelings.

"Yes, I care, of course I care about you. I love you like I've never loved anyone and it pains me not to be able to be with you. There is nothing more I want right now or for the past centuries than to have you wrap your arms around me and tell that everything will be alright just like when we were human. I want to feel what I felt all those years ago, a feeling I buried because it hurt too much to think about you and knowing that you didn't love me as much as I loved you. It rips my heart out every time I remember our time together, but it won't work" –Rebekah said through tears.

Kol rushed to his sister and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering that all will be alright, they will through this.

"Well isn't this a touching moment" – they heard and pulled away from each other.

"Niklaus, good to see you" – Kol said stepping to stand in front of his sister.

"Can't say the same about you Kol" – Klaus answered, "Rebekah, be a dear and go to your room, the men need to talk"

"No, I am not leaving you with him, not after you did" – Rebekah said.

"And what did I do? I protected you, I cared for you I loved you and this is how you repay me: by trying to kill me in my own town?" – Klaus yelled.

"That wasn't her doing, but mine brother" – Kol said.

"That may be so, but we are leaving you" – Rebekah said standing next to Kol, "And you will be all alone, just like you tried so hard to prevent"

"Is that really how you are saying goodbye Bekah?" – Klaus asked.

"What did you think is going to happen, Niklaus? That we are just going to forget what you did? You deserve nothing less" - Rebekah spat.

"Do you think you will get rid of me that easy? No, and I will make sure that when I find you, your deaths will be slow" - Klaus said and laughed.

"I don't care what you do" – Kol said, "Just make sure that you don't meet your end sooner than us, brother"

"You won't get away with this" – Klaus said, "This isn't the last time we meet, Rebekah"

"Goodbye Niklaus" – Rebekah said and left the house with Kol. She didn't know what was ahead of them, but it will better than the hell she went through in the last thousand years.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is part 3 and the last part to this story. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and re-blogged this story on tumblr. I never expected it to go this far and I know it's only three chapters, but I really enjoyed writing this, so if you liked it just as much as I did, add me to your author alerts because there will be more of Rebekol coming soon. :)**

**Special shout out goes out to 'hybridlovelies' on tumblr, because you were actually the one who inspired me to write this, and as a thank you , there is a little surprise in this chapter, just for you. :))**

**Jen, my wiffee, thank you so much for asking for more of this story, without you it would have just been a one shot and that's it, but now look at this baby. Woo Hoo. boing boing ;)**

**Okay, enough of my babbling, read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>~the lonely bluebird no more~<p>

* * *

><p>Ten years ago today they walked away. Ten years ago they started running. Today would be the end of it all.<p>

At first everything was fine. Rebekah and Kol lived peacefully in the next town over from Mystic Falls and Klaus left them alone. They thought that they were safe. They laughed, they loved and they lived. For the first time ever they could live like they meant to. No more looking behind your shoulder. No more hiding from the hunters. No more loosing the ones you loved.

But it didn't last long. Two years after they left, trouble had a way of finding them. First Rebekah's business fell apart. They both knew that it was Klaus's doing but seeing that he didn't go after them directly, they let it slide. They had enough money to last countless lifetimes.

Three years after that Klaus started getting in touch, letting them know that he will start hunting them soon and that they should run if the wish to live. By this time they were living in Paris and didn't think twice about his threats. He always liked to talk a lot before taking any action, so they relaxed, knowing that when the time comes, they will be alright. But time wasn't on their side, and Klaus found them a month later.

Kol was hurt the worst when Rebekah managed to get them out of the torture chamber Klaus had built for that purpose in mind. Both were weak from the attack and Klaus wasn't kidding when he said they're deaths will be slow.

After that they lived in a small house in the middle of the woods, away from any state lines so that Klaus wouldn't find them but that didn't last long.

Last night Klaus's hybrids sniffed them out and lit the house on fire, blocking all the exits. They would have burned too if they hadn't have thought about every possible scenario, so they built an underground escape tunnel.

"Are you alright?" – Kol asked Rebekah when they were resting up against a tree not far from where their house was going up in flames.

"Yeah, fine, but he owes me a new dress" – Rebekah said peeling back the singed material from her flesh.

"I'll buy you ten more when we get out of this mess" – Kol said and kissed Rebekah.

"How did they find us?" – She asked, looking around, trying to find the best way out of there.

"How do they find anyone? Probably a spell, you know Niklaus and his witches" – Kol said.

"So much for keeping with the balance" – Rebekah huffed, "I'm sick of this Kol"

"What, running or getting your clothes ruined?" – Kol asked half laughing.

"Both to be honest. I'm tired of being afraid if I will see another day, tired of running, tired of hiding. This is living anymore, Kol" – Rebekah whined.

"What do you suggest we do, Rebekah? You were the one that didn't want to kill Niklaus in the first place" –Kol said.

"That's because he can't be killed" –Rebekah said, "But there might be a way to weaken him or imprison him, but that will take some major witch power"

"Well, we know one witch; do you think she will help us?" – Kol asked.

"Finn's witch, sure. She hates Niklaus just as much as we do, but how to we find them, we haven't heard from them in years" – Rebekah commented.

"Don't worry, I'll get them, but first we need to get you somewhere safe" – Kol said and started running towards the nearest town.

Rebekah took off after him and when they stopped continued talking.

"I am not letting you alone while our killer brother is out there hungry for our blood" – Rebekah said.

"Don't worry sister, I shall be fine." – Kol said giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Just stay inside and I'll be right back. I love you"

"I love you too, be safe" – Rebekah replied and watched him go.

The second the door closed behind him, Rebekah's heart clenched and she thought she might die. She fell on the bed and started crying for she feared that they won't survive this war with Niklaus and she will never see her beloved again.

The room was plain and empty, just a bed, a TV that didn't even work and a shower, which she decided to take after she calmed down. She took of the rest of her dress, her shoes and looked in the mirror. She was covered with dried blood and ash from the house. A few leaves were matted into her hair and she looked as miserable as you could possibly look in this situation.

She sighed and stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash off all the dirt from her and just stood under the falling water thinking of ways to get rid of Niklaus.

She hated feeling like this: so helpless, so weak, so scared. She was an original; she is supposed to make others feel like this, not her. She is supposed to rule the world. And make others tremble at her feet, decide if they live or die. Not play cat and mouse with her own brother. This is ridiculous. Since when had she, Rebekah Smith had let anyone treat her like this? It was unacceptable. She has no place in hiding from him. She has no right to be afraid of him. They are equals, they are family, and they are originals.

With that thought, Rebekah stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam of the mirror. She took in her features. She had deep, danger filled eyes, bloodlust lips and the confidence of a queen. If Niklaus wants to fight, I'll fight him_,_ she thought looking at her reflection, and you will not win this war bother.

When her dress was clean and dried she put it back on and looked for any type of weapons' around the room. In the space of ten minutes she had broken ever piece of furniture and made them into stakes. It might not kill him, but it will hurt. She ripped the sheets and tied them all around her body, covering the parts that the dress no longer covers. She wished she had anything with her; maybe she could paint war stripes on her face.

Four hours later, Kol returned and Rebekah hugged him so that if he were human, she would have killed him.

"Rebekah, it's all right, I'm safe" – Kol said, trying to close the door, with Rebekah still hanging around his neck.

"I was so worried" – Rebekah said, letting him breath, "Did you find them, will the help us?"

"Yes, Finn and Katie will help, they are on their way, should be here round sunrise" – Kol said and looked around the room, "I see you've been busy"

"What did you expect? I was going out of my mind with worry" – Rebekah said back.

"But why did you have to destroy the bed?" – Kol asked.

"Honestly, that is what you think about at a time like this?" – Rebekah asked, surprised at how little he cared.

"Well, if we die in the morning, what better way to remember our life?" – Kol asked and pulled Rebekah into an embrace and kissed her lips oh so gently.

Rebekah smiled when they pulled apart, "You haven't changed one bit"

"And I never will, sister" – Kol replied.

* * *

><p>At sunrise, Finn and Katie arrived at the hotel they were staying.<p>

"Rebekah, Kol, what is the plan of action?" – Finn asked.

"We can't kill him" – Rebekah said, "I was thinking if maybe we bind him and keep him locked up somewhere like they did with our father"

"That will take a lot of power" – Katie answered, "But I'm sure I can do it"

"Great, then let's get ready and get this over with, I don't like this any more than any of you" – Finn said and they all started preparing for the final fight.

* * *

><p>"Come to face your death finally?" –Klaus asked in the clearing, later that morning, "Oh Finn, haven't seen the likes of you lately"<p>

"Let's leave the pleasantries till after this is over, shall we Niklaus?" – Finn answered.

"My pleasure" –Klaus replied.

"This ends today, Niklaus" – Rebekah said coming out from behind the trees with Kol on the other side of Klaus.

"I see most of the family is here" – Klaus said with a smirk, "What a nice reunion"

"Where are your hybrids?" – Kol asked.

"Nearby, but I don't think I will need them, do you? I mean, I'm sure I can kill you all without even trying" – Klaus laughed and suddenly grabbed his head and screamed in agony.

"You didn't think we would come alone, did you?" – Rebekah asked standing over his form while the others put chains over him and made sure they are tight.

Katie was standing not far behind concentrating all her power on keeping Klaus immobilised and everyone could see that she won't be able to hold for too long.

"Good thing I got these" – Kol said and took out four daggers out of his pocket.

"They won't work on him" – Rebekah said.

"Maybe not, but if we put all four in him, that should hold him until we put him in the crypt." – Kol said and stabbed the daggers into Klaus.

""We'll take him to the crypt, can you take care of the hybrids?" – Finn asked, holding Katie who was visibly shaking.

"No problem" – Kol answered and Rebekah nodded, "Until next time brother"

"Bye Finn, Katie" – Rebekah said and then they were gone.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Rebekah" – Kol said looking at the approaching hybrids.

"Finn always runs away from the clean up" – Rebekah laughed, "Let's have some fun"

They killed all the hybrids without any problems and went to Klaus house to take it as their own. For years to come the Smith name was more powerful than ever. People no longer feared them, they respected them because when Rebekah and Kol realised that this time they are truly free, they wanted nothing more but to enjoy their life and each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure about the ending but I never know how to finish these things without wanting more chapters. So, if you didn't like it, I'm sorry. If you did, please leave a review and come talk to me on tumbr. [<strong> _call-me-katherine _**] :)**


End file.
